


Disbanded

by RunningYellingFlamingGarbage



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa Another 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, F/F, M/M, Violence, graphic content, protagonist Hibiki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningYellingFlamingGarbage/pseuds/RunningYellingFlamingGarbage
Summary: Protagonist Hibiki Otonokoji! Basically, this is my scenario and I hope you like it :)Also, do note that I am changing the social relationship between Hibiki and Kanade. I am aware that in canon, Hibiki is somewhat abusive towards the latter but I’m changing it to be that Hibiki wasn’t like that. In fact, I’m making her more controllable.As for Kanade, I’m making her more emotionally and mentally manipulative. Gaslighting and all. Just the note I wanted to add.
Relationships: Kabuya Yoruko/Sora, Kasai Shinji/Makunouchi Hajime
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Melody Rhythm Album: Welcome to Hell

Hibiki Otonokoji: SHSL Vocalist and sister to Kanade, ultimate guitarist. Together, they are Melody Rhythm, a extremely popular two person band. They have had plenty of concerts, plenty of fans, hate, love messages, and even death threats but Hibiki can handle it. She has always been a pillar of support for everyone! 

On social media, Hibiki condones acceptance and has always addressed issues and did what she could to help people. 

Now...she wakes up on a sandy beach. The smell of salt assaulting her sense of smell out of the blue as she has her hand to her head. She then heard a booming voice from a man.

“YORUKO! HAJIME! I FOUND ANOTHER ONE!” Yelled a man as she barely got a glimpse of him in the towering sun, baring down on her eyes like a surgical laser. She saw the vaguest hint of red in his hair, a jacket around his waist, and a necklace.

“Good find, Shinji.” The female of the three said. That means this man must be Shinji, right? That makes the girl Yoruko and the third, yet to be seen, Hajime. The girl seemed to be a bit softer on the eyes but that’s also because the massive ball of flames isn’t right behind her. She had pink hair, casual makeup, a pink boa, and a blue dress. Then the third one came into view. Must be Hajime. He had a jacket around his shoulders, boxing shorts, and sunglasses, Hibiki couldn’t blame him for the sunglasses...she really couldn’t.

“Here, don’t worry. Can you stand?” Hajime asked the vocalist. She took a second and carefully started to shift her weight enough to get her feet under her and stand. She was a bit wobbly but she managed.

“I think so, yeah. Just...give me a second.” She said. The three nodded as Hibiki rubbed her eyes. Now actually looking at the three, she then looked around her. A cruise? Island? What is going on here...

“Well let’s start with this: I’m Yoruko Kabuya. Ultimate Hostess.” Yoruko said. Then Shinji piped up.

“SHINJI KASAI, ULTIMATE FIREFIGHTER!” He said excitedly. Barely five minutes in and he’s like a puppy who just got to the dog park.

“Shinji, maybe quiet down a bit? Anyway, I’m Hajime Makunouchi. Ultimate boxer.” Hajime said. Hibiki finally managed to look up without her eyes wanting to stab themselves out.

“I’m Hibiki Otonokoji. Ultimate Vocalist and singer for Melody Rhythm with my sister Kanade...wait, where is Kanade?” She asked. She never exactly realized what Kanade does...especially to Hibiki but that doesn’t matter to her right now. She’s her sister, of course Hibiki is worried.

“Oh, Kanade? She’s in the cruise right now. She-“ Yoruko said before getting interrupted.

“Will everyone please meet up at the outside of the mono cruise.” Said a announcement. Hajime and Yoruko stared walking to the destination as Shinji spoke up.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry for being loud earlier. But we kinda have to meet.” He said as he led the vocalist to where they had to go.  
——————————  
They arrived at the mouth of the ship, just where the board to walk in was. Hibiki saw two familiar faces among the crowd. Emma Magorobi, ultimate actor, and Iroha Nijiue, ultimate painter. She then saw Kanade who found her first...

“Hibiki! Where were you? What did I say about disappearing like that?” Kanade said, clearly angry as Hibiki sinked back a bit.

“S-sorry, Kanade...” she said. Then Shinji spoke up.

“Don’t worry! Wasn’t her fault. She woke up after being unconscious and me, Hajime, and Yoruko found her!” He said. Kanade, seeing no reason to be angry other then wanting to be, simply huffed as a black and white crow flew over them.

“Hello students. I am Monocrow. You have been brought here for a simple reason. Each one of you will be participating in a class wide killing game. Each round, if you wish to call it that, will have a new motive if one is needed. Furthermore, if a body is discovered, then you will have a period of time to investigate. After that, a trial will commence.” He said, not even breaking it lightly. People had multiple states of shock on their face as Kanade, a masked man, and a scuffed looking one showed interest.

“Y-you can’t be serious, can you?” Asked them painter as the crow shook his head.

“I am very serious. The first motive is a five hour countdown. If there isn’t a body discovery between now and the end of the countdown, two random students will be executed and the next round will start.” He said. Hibiki gulped down a swallow as people tried to figure out what to do in this situation. They are on a island, controls for the cruise are broken to hell and back, and they have to kill someone.

This is it....welcome to Hell...


	2. The Rain,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A body has been discovered!

An hour passed as Hibiki paced around the island. She was a bit stressed to say the least and Kanade has been absent. Kokoro would then appear.

“Hibiki, correct?” She inquired in a rather stone cold tone. Hibiki jumped slightly as she was startled.

“Uh...yeah. Sorry. Who are you? O-of course, not to be rude!” She said and quickly Amended as she spoke.

“Kokoro Mitsume, ultimate psychologist. And I understand. You haven’t met me before so it’s natural to want to know who I am.” She responded. Hibiki seemed to be a tad confused. Wouldn’t any normal person be surprised or worried about this? They are kidnapped and being told to kill eachother. That’s when Hajime appeared.

“Oh, hey guys! Have you eaten yet? Drank water?” He asked. Kokoro nodded while Hibiki shook her head. 

“Hibiki! You need to eat and drink! Here, follow me and I’ll make you food!” Hajime said. He was excited as he continued to walk and Hibiki followed. Kokoro decided to just join the ride as they made their way to the kitchen. 

“What are we eating?” Hibiki asked as she noticed a little something odd. There was a slight dent in the wall near the door and the sand looked a bit disturbed. Well...it’s a beach, people walk. And maybe that has just been there.

“Considering this is Hajime, I think it’ll be something more in the healthier category.” Kokoro said as she was next to Hibiki. Hajime then added.

“Yup! I’ll be making a egg white omelet with tomatoes, spinach, and more!” He said. He’d then finally get the the kitchen and had Hibiki and Kokoro sit down. Hibiki saw another one of those dents. Kokoro caught on to Hibiki’s confusion and started to notice those small oddities. It can’t be a coincidence, can it? 

“Hey, Hajime, I want to check something our real quick. You can make the food and I’ll be back soon.” Hibiki said as she got up and decided to follow the out of place dents. Kokoro opted to follow because she has suspicions.

“I’m going with Hibiki.” She said simply.

They got outside and saw the sand. Now it looks like someone was dragged. They followed the trail further in and saw something odd. There was some pink in the sand. Kokoro noticed how Hibiki was quick to connect the color to a certain bodily fluid. They picked up speed slightly until they saw it.

Behind a tree and deeper into the island sat a man who had a deep red line around his neck. It was bleeding but not a clean cut...

Yuri Kagarin had his arms tied around the tree and was in a seating position. His eyes looked red like they were sobbing as a cloth was around his mouth. There was a thin, yet strong, rope around his neck but the end hung lazily behind him. There was a deep red Mark, akin to rope burn but a lot more severe.

The announcement rang out like the booming noise of a plane engine. Everyone stopped to listen to the voice of the bird spread through the ship and island.

“A body has been discovered.”


	3. The Wind,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokoro and Hibiki work together to attempt to find as many clues as they can manage on who murdered Yuri. But who the hell knew that the ultimate vocalist could be so damn good at cases?
> 
> Must be the true crime documentaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Near the end, the paragraphs clump together. I’m not sure why it happens but remember that I usually do 
> 
> “Insert dialogue” insert description and details
> 
> As a paragraph. If one character has more then one line of dialogue back to back (without a detail paragraph in between) then it’ll be
> 
> “Insert dialogue” insert description and details “insert dialogue.”
> 
> Just keep that in mind =D

Yuri Kagarin sat there; body devoid of life and face full of emotion. As that godawful sound permeated through the given area and the cruise, Hibiki fell out of her shock at the feeling of Hajime gently shaking her. 

Yuri was dead. Not only that, someone here killed him. Even worse, they did it very quickly. At two hours into the timer, someone was murdered in a painful and violent way. 

“Hibiki? Hibiki, hey, listen to me.” Hajime said, moving to face her. His concerned look was a contrast to the sheer pain of Yuri’s. “Hibiki, let’s get you inside, alright?” He said. Hibiki didn’t know Yuri for a long time. Just some slight observations here and there. He’s passionate about his talent but he also seems to be very into girls. Wait...  
One second.

“Hajime,...I’m fine. Just...give me a second.” Hibiki found it easy to cope to things when she has things to do. Cope with a murderer by solving the murder. The dents, the sand, no sound. This was definitely struggle which could mean one of two things. Hibiki was quick to reason that the killer must either be a male or Yuri was ambushed....wait, why is Hibiki quick on coming to these options?

She’s a vocalist, she sings! But...she was so quick to draw up tiny details...she doesn’t understand that, really. She does like puzzles and riddles, it makes her feel smart when she gets it correctly, but that can’t translate to this...right?

Regardless, Kokoro was quick to eye Hibiki’s look. A sort of ‘you see it too’ type look. A wordless agreement between the two, it seems.

“Hibiki, it seems we have both reached our conclusions. But you also seem startled.” Kokoro said. Hajime looked slightly confused as more people came over.

“What’s the ruckus he-.....dear god...” Yoruko said as she stared in awe at the body. Setsuka Chiebukuro then started to approach from the cruise. Her nice cloud blue hair definitely stood out as she seemed surprised at the body. The Ultimate Billards Player was definitely caught off guard.

“Yoruko, Setsuka, and Hajime, please go into the cruise and look around. We definitely have to find the murderer.” Kokoro said, marigold eyes studying the area.

“But what about you two?” Hajime started, about to go on a tangent about how this could be scaring for them. Hibiki responded too quickly, though.

“We’ll take a look at the body. Just...go inside.” Hibiki said, reaching a stable sense of self. Maybe not calm, this was already a lot, but stable. Reluctantly, the boxer led the two others inside as he gestured others to keep going. It seems Kanade wanted out but Hajime kept her into the cruise. Her look was something Kokoro caught. It was almost angry but....almost like she expected it.

“So, this was definitely a struggle. Due to Yuri’s nature, I think we can both assume that the murderer was either male or that he was ambushed.” Kokoro said. Now to look at the body. Hibiki walked forward a bit, now in front, and crouched to look at him.

His eyes were reddened from sobbing, his neck was bleeding and absolutely ripped through by a rope that was hanging around his neck. His head seemed to be bleeding slightly...could that be blunt force? She would slowly start to reach forward to his head, trying to find the origin of the blood.

“What are you doing?” Kokoro asked as she perked his brow slightly. Hibiki then got to Yuri’s scalp and started to trace up until she felt it. It was a very slight dent in Yuri’s skull. Yuri was, by far, the smallest of everyone so anyone could’ve dragged him...but it takes a bit more strength to cause blunt force. Bone is made to be strong; the skull? Stronger. So the culprit must’ve been able to drag Yuri across the cruise it seems and have been able to bring a object down hard enough for him to cause damage. But what about the dents? Or the blood?

“I’m confused...” she said, turning to the psychologist. Kokoro then gave Hibiki her attention to see what about. “The dents, right? There was definitely blunt force because there is a dent in Yuri’s skill but could he dent metal?” She asked. Kokoro seemed to think a bit before catching onto what Hibiki is thinking. She is right, of course. There is no way that someone as small as him could’ve been able to dent the metal of the Monocruise. 

Hibiki gets up and seems to walk towards the disturbed sand. Kokoro follows, reasoning that Hibiki has a sort of epiphany that interrupting could be bad.

“And the blood...clearly yuri was bleeding a lot from his head but there are only drops of blood after the entrance to the cruise.” She added, continuing forward. She sorta catalogs that for later, now walking up into the cruise.

“Could that have meant that he was outside of the cruise before being dragged?” Kokoro asked. It would make sense but the presence of blood inside would swiftly disprove that notion. So, with that mutual agreement, the pair start to walk inside and follow the dents. A woman with blonde hair then approaches them.

“Is everything well? What was that announcement about?” She asked. She was none other then the ultimate actress Emma Magorobi herself. Kokoro was swift to explain.

“Yuri Kagarin was found dead by Hibiki and I. Presently, we are investigating to try and found out what happened. His cause of death is believed to be bleeding out due to a ropes friction against his neck.” Kokoro deadpanned much to Emma’s surprise. She didn’t think that such a response would be gained so quickly.

“Thats....horrible..” Emma said, clearly surprised as Hibiki wasn’t expecting that as kokoro’s response either, but it did get the point across. Regardless, Hibiki continued on.

“Do we have any idea what happened?” Emma asked as Hibiki responded.

“Right now, we think Yuri was outside when he was dragged to the tree. It was definitely a sign of struggle, though, because the sand shows that yuri was dragged.” Hibiki said, using it as also a sort of mental checklist. She then saw a T-Corridor up ahead. The three could split up to investigate more but then again...horror movie situations, right? Conveniently, Kanade Otonokoji was just leaving one of the corridors.

“Hibiki!” Kanade said as she approached. “Where have you been? What was happening?” She asked as Emma and Kokoro seemed a tad confused. Hibiki was being rather fast paced. “W-well...Yuri was murdered, neck essentially ripped open by rope.” She said, briefly stating. “Whaaaat? That must’ve hurt a lot...” Kanade said, seemingly surprised. This earned a, albeit slight, glare from Kokoro. She is faking her surprise. “Yeah...well, Kokoro, Hibiki, and I were about to go down these corridors a bit to look around.” Emma said, catching Kanade’s look. It was slightly...off. “That’s a great idea! Me and Hibiki can go down this way and you and Kokoro can go that way. I already came from this one so no need!” Kanade said. Hibiki seemed slightly unsettled by the interaction. Before any of them could object, Kanade took Hibiki’s hand and led her to their decided path. “I’m checking the way Kanade came from.” Kokoro said flatly. Emma’s look of confusion coaxed a explanation from the psychologist. “I don’t trust how quick she was to eliminate this way.” She added as Emma slowly nodded, agreeing as she understood Kokoro’s reasoning. The pair went down to Kanade’s corridor. Over to the twins, they kept walking and Kanade was the one to speak. “I’m not sure I like that Kokoro lady. She seems mean, dontcha think?” Kanade said. Hibiki seemed to pause mentally before responding. “She isn’t that bad. Kokoro is jus-“ Hibiki started before being interrupted. “She seemed to just glare at you. Almost like she didn’t like you. At all...what if she wants to kill you?” Kanade said. Her words sounded like sugar but felt like knives. Hibiki doesn’t know why but that’s just it. “I-i don’t think she’d ki-“ Hibiki tried to respond before getting cut off again. “Hibiki, I’m just trying to protect you! I’m your sister! You don’t have to be so rude and cruel when I’m just looking out for you.” Kanade said. Hibiki thought...maybe she was being a bit rude by talking back. Maybe her sister is right about what she’s saying. Back to Emma and Kokoro, they’re checking room after room before they find a storage closet. They also see Teruya Otori, ultimate merchant, approaching the pair. “Hey, guys. I heard what happened. Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked. He remembers this all too well. So does Rei, honesty. Another damned killing game. Yuri was dead and the murderer was amongst them. “We’re just investigating and looking for what we can find.” Emma said. Kokoro nodded as they then opened the closet. Out came a bat...it was painted black and the tip was chipped of paint. Why was the paint chipped? But....there was some pink on it, too. Kokoro exchanged glances with Teruya as Emma grabbed the bat and swiped the pink onto her fingers and looked to the two. “Blood....”


End file.
